I Wanna Know You Joe & Miley FF Joley Jiley Moe
by MileyLover
Summary: Joe has been crushing on Miley for the longest time, even when she dated his brother Nick. Now that she's broken up with Nick, Joe feels that he has a chance with her. What will he do? Will he turn his crush into more with her? Read and you'll find out.
1. Until You're Mine

Joe's POV

It was a nice summer day and I finally worked up the nerve to text Miley. "Hey what's up?" I said. I waited for 15 minutes until she replied. While I waited I kept myself occupied by writing songs.

Miley's POV

It was a wonderful day outside but I was up in my room writing songs on my bed, then suddenly I get interrupted with a text from Joe. Joe? Why is he texting me? I know we are friends and all but it was still weird because I never talked to Kevin or Joe individually before without dating Nick or being with him at the moment. Joe texted me, "Hey what's up?" it was really awkward. I didn't know if I should reply or not. So I decided to text Demi and ask her for advice.

Me: "Hey Dem you'll never guess who texted me just now"

She replied a minute later

Demi: "Who? YOU must tell me!"

Me: "Joe Jonas. You know my ex's brother."

Demi: "Wow, really? Well you should reply to him at least. What did he say?"

Me: "He said, "Hey what's up?" what should I say? It's so weird."

Demi: "Well Miles tell him what you were doing and it is not weird I love Joe! You should talk to him and Kevin more. They are great friends! Well anyways I have to go now I'm kinda busy. Ttyl."

Me: "Ok Demi Bye! Luv ya Girl! :)"

I then texted Joe back after sending my last text to Demi.

Me: "Just working on writing some songs. Hbu?"

Joe: "Same here."

Me: "Cool, cool so how have you been?"

Joe: "I've been good. Can I ask you something?"

Now I thought that was a little strange but oh well.

Me: "Sure, ask away."

Joe: "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today." Is that okay? Just you and me?"

Even more stranger.

Me: "Sure, I guess so. We can do it right now. Hey I know bring your stuff over and we can write songs together."

Joe: "okay sounds good. I'll be over in a few."

After that I didn't text him back I waited for him to come over. I thought it was strange. But I guess Joe just wants our friendship to grow or something like that.

Joe's POV

Wow I couldn't believe it! Miley said yes! Yeah she wanted to hang out! And she was the one who suggested that I come over. I brought my song writing book, and my lucky pencil. I didn't bring my guitar cause I knew I could use one of hers I quickly made my way over to her house.

Miley's POV

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang I ran downstairs and opened the door and gave Joe a hug.

Me: "Wow it seems like forever since I've seen you!"

Joe: "Yeah I know. Good thing I'm here."

Me: "Ha-ha yeah. Anyways come on right up."

I led the way up the stairs and into my room.

Joe's POV

I couldn't believe I was actually going to be alone with Miley in her own bedroom! I started to think of all the things that it could lead to. I wanted to tell her so bad how I felt about her. But I knew that would have to wait. I walked into her room, I've never actually been in it before, but I've seen pictures and videos you know? I then went over and sat on HER bed.


	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

Joe's POV

Miley: "So what do you think of my room?"

Me: "It's pretty cool, isn't there more to it though, I thought you had a huge closet."

Miley: "Oh yeah I do. That reminds me I have to change this bra it's been bugging me all day. I'll be right back."

I watched Miley walk into her closet. Oh how I wanted to go in there and help her. I started to get hard thinking about it. And before I knew it I was walking into her closet to see if she needed help.

Me: "Uh heya Miley."

Miley: "Oh hey Joe it's ok, feel free to look around in here while I change."

I looked around in her closet and every few seconds I would glance over at her. A few minutes later she had her shirt off and was just now in her bra. She was struggling to get it off or maybe she was acting? But I didn't care; we were alone in her house in her bedroom. What more could I ask for? I started to get horny now thinking of what could happen here in the closet.

Miley: "Ugh! Stupid stinking bra!"

Me: "Are you okay Miley?"

Miley: "No, I can't get my bra off. Do you mind helping me?"

Me: "Oh no not at all. After all what are friends for?"

Miley: "Exactly, now get your butt over here and help me get this thing off."

I was feeling super horny now. I had a huge smile on my face, although I couldn't tell if she was trying to flirt with me or if she was just pissed off. I walked over to her and stood right in front of her, smiling down at her D cups.

Miley: "Okay now it unsnaps in the front, the reason why I can't get it undone is cause I think that it's stuck."

Me: "Okay well let me see now."

I fondled with the snap for a bit. She was right it was stuck but I finally got it. As soon as I unsnapped her bra it opened up revealing her beautiful sexy D cups. Boy was I hard now. I was staring straight at them. She must have noticed because she took my hands and placed them on her breasts. I then was way hard now. I had a boner and it was sticking straight up thorough my basketball shorts. I played around with her breasts for awhile. Then when I was done, she placed her right hand on my boner, I became even harder now. The girl of my dreams, Miley Ray Cyrus was gonna have sex with me! I could just sense it.


	3. Love Sex Magic

Miley's POV

As I placed my right hand on his Joner I started to go up and down real slow, then started to take off his basketball shorts, as I did that he took off his shirt. Man was he sexy! I took off my shorts and was now in just my underwear. We were both topless, and in our undies, he looked so damn sexy I just wanted to bang him right then and there but knew I couldn't. I started to stroke his Joner again. He let me do it for a few minutes, then held up his hand and took off his boxer-briefs. And then I saw his 9 inch real Joner! Oh how I wanted to sit on it! He motioned me over, and grabbed my bikini in his mouth and pulled them off with his teeth.

Joe: "Hey Miley, do you have any condoms? Cause I don't have any with me."

Me: "Psshh we don't need condoms, besides I'll be safe I take birth control, and just got off my period so I'll be fine.

Joe: "Ok then I trust you."

I smiled at him and pounced down on his cock facing him. I let out a scream, and he let out a moan. Oh he felt so good inside me.

Joe's POV

As soon as I was inside Miley I couldn't believe it. Is this real? Is this actually happening? She started to bounce up and down on my now un-virginized penis. As she was bouncing she had her head tilt back with her eyes closed moaning every now and then. I was occupied by staring at her breasts moving up and down continuously. I moved my head forward and nibbled on her left one; she let out a little giggle and stopped bouncing. She then started to move her hips in a circular motion, going real slow. After doing that for about five minutes I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I moved the stuff that was on the bed to a foot stool thing. Then as I made my way back to her bed she started to sing a Christina Aguilera song, oh how her voice was so beautiful.

Miley: "Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby."

I crawled seductively onto her bed and planted a kiss onto her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair making me even more hard. I broke the kiss and looked at her and asked. "Are you ready?" She nodded at me then looked down at my cock signaling to me that it was time to get the party started. I then started to enter myself into her tight wet pussy, I was going very slow not wanting to hurt her, but she suddenly thrust her hips so that I was inside her and let out a small moan with my name. I started to move in and out of her very slowly not wanting it to be too much pain at first.

Miley: "C'mon Joe I know you can do better than that, what is this a slow motion movie?"

I then chuckled to myself, she didn't know what she would be in for. I started to pick up the pace and started going faster and faster. On the tenth thrust I hit her g-spot and she let out a scream, "Oh my god! Keep it up!" I continued to go at a fast pace and hit her g-spot every time. Soon enough I felt that I was ready to come.

Miley: "Fuck me Joe, Fuck me the hardest you can, Fuck me so I scream your name!"

I then picked up where I left off only this time going the fastest I could, and before I knew I relieved myself and felt my hot come fill up her vagina walls.

Miley: "Ohhh Joseph, that was epic, make me come please?"

She looked up at me with those sea blue eyes of her begging for me to have her come. I was a bit tired from using all of my strength from fucking her but I wouldn't quit just yet. I positioned her so that she would be sitting up against her head board. I pulled myself outside of her and crawled down the bed so that my head wound up between her legs. I kissed the tip of her clit then nibbled on it for a bit, she let out a scream. I then inserted my tongue into her hole licking in and out fucking her with my tongue.

Miley: "More Joe, more Joe, please!"

I started to make out with her vagina making it more pleasurable for her, I then started to kiss it harder.

Miley: "Joeeeeeeeseppppphhhhhh"

As she moaned my name I felt her come into my mouth and I licked her come up happily and crawled back up on her and kissed her passionately. She smiled at me and said, "One more round then how about we get ready to go?" I nodded at her, and laid her back down so she was underneath me again. I pounded her again, and we both orgasmed together riding them out. Me being tired I finally collapsed on top of her and let out a sigh. Woo who knew sex could be so tiring? But the best part of it was being with the girl I loved. I hoped after this that we could maybe start a relationship, as I did not know how Miley felt about me.


End file.
